Who is it?
by ZanesLittleGirl15
Summary: Hello all, This is another MJ one-shot request for Michael Jackson's Girl! This one is from the Dangerous era. I hope you all enjoy, My character Rose belongs to me! Everything else belongs to other people.


A/N: I own nothing except my right as a fan girl. Rest in peace, King of Pop, The song in here is Who is it?. That is owned by Michael Jackson not me. This one shot is for Michael Jackson's Girl, I hope you enjoy. I did add my character in this, Rose belongs to me.

**Who is it….Is it my heart?**

"Elena, I need you to hold all my calls. I'm going out tonight." Michael said in a soft voice. Elena smiled at her boss's shyness and after checking a few things off her small digital notepad, she turned and asked,

"Will that be all, Mr. Jackson?" He smiled and nodded before grabbing his coat and walking out of his office but not before saying a short 'good-night' to her. Elena Johnson was a private secretary for Michael Jackson, the CEO of Jackson Industries, the two had gotten to know each other very well and became fast friends. Although, Elena had a major crush on Michael, she was able to hide her feelings for him but that control was about to be shattered. A couple of days earlier, Michael had met a girl named Alex, who was very pretty but she was a total bitch around the other employees including to Elena but of course around Michael, she was a total angel. Before leaving the office that night, She made sure everything was ready for tomorrow's meeting and that all of the calls were to be put on voicemail. Unknown to her, Someone was watching her in the shadows and they laughed to themselves as the figure shrouded in darkness stepped out of their hiding place after she left.

'Time to mess around.' The figure thought before they looked to the desk and headed that way.

~Rose's tea hut~

"Welcome to Rose's Tea Hut, how may I- Oh, Hey, Elena!" Rose exclaimed in surprise as she saw her best friend walk in the door.

"Hey, what's up, Rose?" Elena smiled before giving her a quick hug and sitting down at one of the tables.

"I've been fine, what about you?" She smiled at her childhood friend as she placed down a steaming cup of chamomile tea in front of her. Elena smiled and picked up the little tea cup,

"My life has been turned into a living heck since that little witch moved into Michael's office." She said with a slight hiss. Rose sat in the chair across from her and sighed,

"That Alex girl giving you a hard time again?" Elena gave a nod and sipped her tea, her friend gave a smile and held her free hand,

"Hey, look at the bright side..She'll be leaving soon to go on a two week vacation, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You doing anything tonight?" Elena asked with a slight giggle. Rose shot her a playful glare and joked back,

"Besides running a café with my husband?"

"Speaking of Zane, how's he doing?" Rose's smile faltered just a little before she replied,

"He hasn't been home for awhile and when he is home, he just sleeps and doesn't say a word." Elena gripped her hand and smiled,

"You need a little help tonight?" Rose smiled back and giggled out,

"Don't you think you would need to change out of your office attire?" Elena looked down at her brown sleek satin business attire, she blushed and laughed,

"I guess I can run home and change…I'll be back soon. Think you can hold the fort down long enough?" Rose nodded and took her now empty cup,

"Well then, you better hurry and get dressed. The shop closes in about an hour." Elena stood up, grabbed her bag, and started to head out,

"I'll be back soon. Hold the fort till I get back." She called over her shoulder.

~ About 3 minutes later~

Elena walked out of her house and tightened her ponytail before she started heading back to Rose's place. As she passed by a small alley, she looked in and was surprised by what she saw, there was three cars, all crammed into this small little alley. There was a huge truck, a stretch black limo, and a silver convertible,

'Why is this all here?' She thought to herself while wrapping her jeans jacket tighter around her, the breeze ruffling her tied up hair.

"Look, Diana, I need you to get every drop of money this Michael guy has…You can't just keep getting 1000 every night." Came a gruff voice.

"I get it, Beck, You don't think I've been trying…This little tramp keeps getting in the way, his stupid assistant, she keeps dragging him away." A snooty familiar voice came from the alley way.

'Alex? What she is doing here? Wait, did that guy just call her 'Diana'?' Elena thought to herself as she looked in the alleyway. Sure enough, there was Alex and some other guy leaning up against the truck,

'Holy crow…She..she's a flipping prostitute. Michael's being deceived! Why that little-' Her thoughts were cut off when someone shouted out,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran as fast as she could. The sound of footsteps were right behind her, giving her feet an extra boost as she ran.

"Hey, get back here!" She heard someone scream from behind her.

'No way!' She screamed in her head. When Elena turned the corner, she was about to cry out in joy when she saw Rose's tea hut but the cry was cut short when she felt something strike her over her head and someone drag her back, the last thing she heard was a snooty voice,

"Guess you're not a completely useless girl after all."

~Rose's Tea Hut, Michael's point of view~

He sighed as he entered the little tea place. A cheery voice called over to him,

"I'll be with in just a minute, sir." He nodded and sat down at a small little table, Michael sighed and placed his head in his hands. So far, today was not a good day, his date had stood him up, he got a call from his partner saying that his office was now trashed, and when he tried to call Elena…he kept getting her voicemail, this was not a good day.

"Welcome to Rose's Tea Hut, how may I-Oh, wait, I know you! You're the CEO of Jackson Inc and Elena works with you." Came the cheery voice from before. He looked up and saw a young woman with dark hair tied up in a messy bun,

"You know Elena?" He asked in a surprised voice. She nodded her head and stuck out her hand,

"I'm Rose Cristo...the owner of this little place. I've know Elena ever since Pre-K." Michael smiled and took her hand,

"I think you already know me but I'm Michael Jackson. It's a pleasure too meet you, Ms. Cristo." She smiled and sat down across from him,

"Just Rose…Elena was just by here a couple of minutes ago." His eyes widened,

"She was? Is she alright?" Rose nodded but then frowned,

"She was supposed to come back here a couple of minutes ago but she hasn't shown up yet and it's almost closing time. Elena said she was going to help." Michael arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side,

"That is odd. Do you need any help?" He asked. Rose shook her head and smiled,

"No, it's fine but before I close, do you want something to drink? Tea, Coffee?" She asked with a smile. Michael nodded and said,

"I'd like an earl grey tea, if that's alright." She nodded and wrote down his order, she stood from the table and went to the kitchen to work on his tea. Michael's phone started going off, he picked up the phone but didn't recognize the number, and he answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Jackson?"A disfigured voice asked.

"Yes…Who is this?"

"None of your business but I have someone who belongs to you…A Ms. Elena Johnson, you know her?"

"Have you done anything to her?" He growled into the mouthpiece quietly.

"No, not yet…I'm going to make you an offer. You bring 10,000,00 dollars to the alleyway right down the block from that little tea café your in and if you don't, we'll trash little Ms. Johnson and your business. Be at the alleyway in an hour or she gets it." The line went dead after that. Michael's eyes went to the size of plates,

'Elena…I'll get you back. You just wait.' He stood up in flash and was out the door without a second thought. Rose came back with his tea but didn't see him at the table,

'What an odd man but he's very nice. Elena is very lucky to be working with him.' She thought to herself as she sat down at the table. A crumbled up little piece of paper caught her eye, she picked it up and undid the little piece of paper and almost had a heart attack. He had left her a hundred dollar tip!

~An hour later, the alleyway~

Michael stood at the mouth of alley, suitcase in hand.

"So you came anyways? I admit that must take guts." Came the gruff voice from earlier. Michael looked into the alley and saw a buff, and I mean buff, man with something slung over his shoulder. He stood his ground and growled out through clenched teeth,

"Where's Elena?" The buff man smirked and gently threw down the thing over his shoulder to the floor,

"Here she is….She's still knocked out but she's all yours as soon as you show me the money." Michael glared at the man but did as he was told and opened the case. The man smirked and gently threw the unconscious Elena toward him, Michael did the same with the case and caught her just as her body fell into his arms.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Jackson." The man laughed as he walked away. Michael just snarled at the man but paid more attention to Elena, he gathered her up in his arms and started to head back to Rose's place. Needless to say, she was shocked when she saw Michael standing in the door way with a knocked out Elena in his arms but she let him in and showed him to her upstairs apartment. He gently laid her down on the couch and knelt down by it, Rose had gone back to her room to give them privacy.

Michael gently ran a hand down her cheek and smiled at her innocent face. His heart felt like it was going to burst, there was a reason why he had hired her…When he was around her, he felt at peace and calm but over a period of time, he had fallen in love with her.

"I'm sorry that they did this..Whoever they were. I won't ever let them harm you again…" He whispered into her ear as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A soft groan reached his ears and he looked down at Elena, he wanted to jump for joy…She was staring to wake up!

"Mr. Jackson? What in the-?" She was cut off by him giving her the biggest bear hug ever.

"I'm so happy you're alright…When that man called me and told me that he had you, I thought something horrible had happened." He crowed out in happiness. Elena was confused for a second but then everything came flooding back to her, from after she had left Rose's place to when she had followed Alex or Diana into the alley way. She pulled away from him and said,

"Mr. Jackson, I-"

"Please, Elena, just call me Michael from now on." She blushed but nodded and continued,

"I was going to tell you…I found out that Alex…I mean Diana, is a very well known prostitute. She was just using you to get your money." Michael's eyebrows arched but his eyes told the whole story, he was hurt but there was something else in his eyes too,

"Elena, I couldn't care less about her anymore. I have a new girl in my life that I care for extremely." She tilted her head to the side and asked,

"Really? Who?" He smiled and leaned in toward her, gently placing a hand to the back of her neck and placing it there, Michael whispered,

"I'm looking at her." His lips claimed hers in a soft yet passionate kiss. Her heart almost skipped a beat as he held her tight and kissed her as if there were no tomorrow, Elena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying every moment of this kiss. After he pulled away for air, he whispered in her ear,

"I've been wanting to say this since the day I met you…Elena Johnson, I love you so much." She smiled shyly back and whispered back,

"I love you too, Mr. Jackson…I mean Michael." She giggled at his expression and kissed him again. Love is the power that moves us all, so don't be a fool and start showing the one you love some true love!

~**The end~**

I hope you enjoyed. Please be nice when reviewing! R.I.P Michael Jackson! This story was written in the Dangerous era.


End file.
